Luigi/ShinRyoga
This version of Luigi is a near identical clone of ShinRyoga and NeOaNkH's Mario, with the only differences being the obvious palette rearrangements, different sounds and slightly taller sprites; unfortunately, said sprites were scaled vertically rather than redone, which gives the character a somewhat distorted appearance. ) |Image = File:SuperLuigiSRNA.png |Creator = ShinRyoga & NeOaNkH |Downloadlink = MEGA Puncake's patch |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Super Luigi is a six-button character that is nearly identical to the same creators' Super Mario character, with the only differences being that Luigi has increased movement velocities, jumping prowess and Defence, at the cost of a reduction in Attack. Luigi has weak individual attacks but huge combo versatility; however, his combos are nothing if he is unable to pull them off. The easiest way to deal with Super Luigi is to stun him, as by doing so, he is unable to move, giving opponents the chance to do a combo and turn the tides in their favor. Characters with projectiles can also keep Super Luigi at bay, though they still need to watch out for his fireballs. Super Luigi, like Super Mario, has the infamous brutal A.I., which is able to perform complex combos in a short time that can lock down opposing within seconds if not dealt with. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' or | version: uses 1000 Power| }} or | version: uses 1000 Power| }} or | version: uses 1000 Power| }} while guarding| Uses 2000 Power| }} or | Not usable in Stone Luigi mode version: uses 1000 Power| }} or | version: uses 1000 Power|}} |Ghost Luigi mode only|}} |Press , or for explosion Requires 1000 Power Stone Luigi mode only|}} |Requires 3000 Power and low Life Uses 1000 Power Matrix Luigi mode only|}} 'Hypers' |Becomes for limited time after use Not usable in Matrix Luigi nor Stone Luigi mode Uses 3000 Power| }} | Not usable in Matrix Luigi nor Stone Luigi mode Uses 3000 Power| }} | Not usable in Stone Luigi mode Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Matrix Luigi' In this mode, Luigi gains the power of the Matrix, which is shown as a green matrix like aura that follows him whenever he moves. The main benefits you gain from this form is that you can perform combos much more faster allowing you to gain more hit combo attacks double then what he could do normally. However, the downsides are that he can't do as much damage, meaning you will need to hit your opponent more to get the same amount of damage as normal, it cannot grab his opponent and cannot use EX specials. You can perform a walljump by pressing when holding to a screen's corner. Matrix Luigi can only use Super Flame as a hyper. 'Ghost Luigi' In this mode, you fight as the spirit version of Luigi shown as a white transparent ghost. The major benefit of this is that Luigi is invincible in this state and can't receive any damage or be hit by his opponents. It also gives you a full Power bar allowing you to use a hyper from the start and the ability to teleport around the stage; to compensate for this, your health will be constantly drained, effectively timing Luigi as he cannot stop it. Ghost Luigi has access to all three hypers, including Invincible Star, though Invincible Star makes Luigi's attacks become unblockable. 'Stone Luigi' In this mode, you play as the stone version of Luigi. This version of Luigi is based on when he wears the Tanooki suit. When playing as him, the main advantages are that you can deal more damage, have higher defence against attacks and gain a new special attack themed around the Tanooki suit ability. However, the disadvantages of this ability is that Luigi moves around slower, his fireballs stay in one place (except if you press in the air), you can't jump as high as normal and the Power bar degrades slowly. Stone Luigi can use none of the 3 Hypers. Though Stone Luigi is supposed to have increased Defence, his DefenceMulSet controller is bugged and only toggles from second hits. 'Victory quotes' Videos M.U.G.E.N Birthday Special! Edits Category:Character versions Category:Six-button Characters Category:Low-res Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters that can Wall Jump Category:Characters made by ShinRyoga Category:Characters made by NeOaNkH Category:Character collaborations Category:Characters made in 2001 }}